Keitaro Urashima½
by AzureTemplar
Summary: Ranma½ and Love Hina Crossover..After the failed wedding attempt Ranma get a new start on life with help of his grandmother..
1. Keitaro Urashima½ 01

Keitoro Urashima½  
  
By AzureTemplar  
  
A Ranma ½ crossover  
  
Standard disclaimer: Ranma ½ is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Love Hina is the property of Bandai and who ever else own it's.  
  
Authors Rants:  
  
My writing is not up to par with a lot of fanfiction writer but this the best you'll get from me. I not a wannbe writer or have any desire to perfect my writing. I'm just sharing some of my idea to the fanfiction community out there.  
  
" " = speaking  
  
' ' = Thoughts  
  
Chapter 01  
  
A New Beginning  
  
A Young man stare out the windows looking at the setting sun as the train make its way toward Hinata. He couldn't believe how little his life had change within the last two years. After the fight with Saffron he thought the madness that is his life would have calm down. For a while it seems to have been that way. His rival hadn't challenged him and his other finance hadn't been bugging him.  
  
He was going to married Akane, even though their parents had arranged everything he didn't mine. Akane was excited about the up coming wedding and didn't hit him or yell at him. She was even showing him that smile that made him fell in love with her in the first place. But after the failed wedding attempt thing started to go back to the way they were.  
  
Ever since the failed wedding attempt Ranma and Akane had been arguing even more then ever and he started seeing her in a new light as his feeling for her die. He had to face reality the Akane that he had fallen for is nothing more then an illusion and the real one is nothing more then a hot temper spoil brat.  
  
----(Flash Back)----  
  
One evening as the Saotome's and Tendo's family were having dinner together, Ranma had finally made up his mind about the engagement to Akane.  
  
After dinner Ranma had declare that he will no longer acknowledge any engagement made by Genma Saotome. After his declaration there was nothing but silent as everyone is trying to process what they were told.  
  
His mother Nodoka is the first to recover and in a calm voice told him that he had no choice in the matter. She also brought up that the Saotome's family honor is at stake and the engagement must be upheld.  
  
Genma just ramble on about what a worthless son he had, everyone just ignore him.  
  
While his friend Soun is doing an impression of a water fountain and babbling on about how the two schools will never be join.  
  
Akane face is calm while a flaming aura starts to build up around her. In her mind Ranma had just chosen that Chinese bimbo Shampoo over her or maybe even that back stabbing cross dresser Ukyo. Of course this being Akane she didn't hear the part where he declare all engagement made by Genma to be void, which also happen to include one engagement to Ukyo Kounji.  
  
"Boy you'll married Akane and carried on the Anything Goes School of martial arts and that final!!!" yell enrage Genma Saotome.  
  
Ranma couldn't take it anymore and shouted back "Honor be dam old man. There no way I going to married a spoil brat that even admit to her own short coming. Nor will I marry any girls you made a promise to just to feed your stomach."  
  
At this point Akane had just hit critical and all her build anger exploded. She launches her self at Ranma with her large wooden mallet clutch tightly in her grip as she is going to give Ranma his rightful punishment.  
  
Ranma was already expecting this from Akane and dodge the incoming mallet.  
  
Akane is left speechless as she still stood there with her mallet still imbedded in the floor. This is the first time that Ranma has dodge her mallet attack. Her thought were 'I can't be I miss. I've never miss. It must be Ranma fault!'  
  
Nodoka hand edge its way toward her wrapped bundle and said "Ranma! You will marry Akane and honor the pack between our two families or else!"  
  
"Or else what mom, you'll judge me not being a man among man and have me commit seppuku. That pledge is between you and pop it has nothing to do with me. Hell you can't even tell that the black ink blob is my hand print!" yell a frustrated Ranma.  
  
Nodoka stood there in shock again; she can't believe any son of her would talk back to her like that. She then set her face into a stone cold expression and said "either you honor the pack between the two families or I'll have you remove from the saotome family registry."  
  
Ranma couldn't believe what he is hearing, he had expected something like this from father but not his mother. What made it worse is the smirking expression on his mother had on her face.  
  
In a tire voice Ranma said "fine then! I'm no longer a Saotome and free of any obligation that comes with that name."  
  
The occupants of the Tendo Dojo were shock in silent for the second time that evening. Ranma made his way past the still, mouth gaping people and made his way up to his room to get his belonging.  
  
"Genma!!!" yell a voice that promises great pain. "The pledge of seppuku may no longer apply to our son but you on the other still have to answer for your failure." said Nodoka as she turns toward Genma. Only to find that he is already half way out the door. This didn't help her already growing anger, as her left eye started twitching. The cloth wrapping her katana drop to the floor and she chase after Genma while yelling "Get back here you honorless bastard!!!"  
  
Back in Ranma room he gather what little possessions he had and after deciding that he didn't want to deal with the people down stair, so he jump out through the window. He didn't know where to go but he knew he had to leave Nerima.  
  
He had stop by Uchan and left her note.  
  
Ranma is now wandering the street of Nerima as he made his way to unknown destination. While on the street he ran into a familiar face he thought he wouldn't ever see any time soon. It is his grandmother and she had stopped when she saw it was him. Ranma had asked his grandmother what she is doing here and she told him that she is coming to visit his mother.  
  
Apparently his grandmother is going on a long vacation and need someone to run the Hinata Apartments, while she is on her vacation. Ranma try to exchange pleasantry with his grandmother and try to act like everything is ok but his grandmother could see right through the lied.  
  
Ranma knew he is a terrible lier and guess he couldn't put one pass his grandmother. After some convincing his Grandmother finally got him to tell her what was going on. Ranma had given her a brief run down of his life and what had happen a couple of hours ago.  
  
Grandmother Hina knew what her daughter is like and was not surprise by what she is being told. 'No matter what Nodoka had done, she is still my daughter' thought the little old lady as she rubs her temple. After hearing the entire ordeal that her grandson had been through, she decided to help him start a new life and later hunt down Genma for what he had done to her grandson.  
  
----(End of Flash Back)----  
  
Ranma is still in deep thought as the train is chuckling along toward it destination and a start on his new life. His grandmother had adopted him and is now his legal guardian. His name is now Keitaro Urashima, he was no longer a ronan. Ranma still can't believe that the nickname Keitaro his grandmother had given him when he was little boy is now his new name.  
  
His name wasn't the only thing that he had change. He had cut his pigtail and is now sporting around in short hair style. He even taken to wearing a pair of square shape glasses that were more for appearances then anything else (in other word they are just plain clear glass in a frame). He's wearing a blue sweeter, grayish white pant, an unbutton orange jacket, and a brown school bag.  
  
His muscular definition were also gone, thank to a muscle relaxing technique he learn from a wandering Buddhist monk. He now looks like an average guy off of the street. Another technique he had learn allow him to lower his ki to normal level but it also left him off balance and somewhat clumsy. The technique is a ki poisoning technique that he learns off a scroll that he stole from Happosai. The original use for the ki poisoning technique was to cripple your opponents but since this is Ranma he had found another use for the technique.  
  
Ranma had also solved his curse by finding a way to control it. Little did anyone from Nerima had suspected him of trying to find a way to combine his ki energy with the magical energy of the curse. He had been able to combine the two energy but there was also a side effect that had occurs when he did this. The side effect had caused some kind of magical template that keeps his two form appearance separate. In other word what ever Ranma male does to his appearance while in male form it will not carried over into his female form (that mean Ranma-Chan still have long hair and is dress in different clothing, if he switch to his female form). Ranma consider the side effect a good thing, now he can have two separate identity if need be. Over all he look like your ordinary teenager and not one of the world most powerful martial artist.  
  
With his grandmother help, he is getting a new start on life. He is now going to be the manager at the Hinata Apartments while his grandmother go on vacation (she really going on a Genma hunt and to give her daughter Nodoka a tongue lashing). He started to drift off into dream land as he tried to imagine what his new life at the Hinata Apartments would be like.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Authors notes:  
  
As you can tell this story take place after the failed wedding and the beginning of Love Hina. This is an alternative universe Love Hina and it will not be following the original series. 


	2. Keitaro Urashima½ 02

Keitaro Urashima½  
  
By AzureTemplar  
  
A Ranma ½ crossover  
  
Standard disclaimer: Ranma ½ is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Love Hina is the property of Bandai and who ever else own it's.  
  
Authors Rants:  
  
Ranma Saotome from now will be refer to as Keitaro Urashima  
  
" " = speaking  
  
' ' = Thoughts  
  
Chapter 02  
  
A New Friend  
  
Keitaro Urashima is startle out of his sleep as the train came to a halt at the Hinta Train Station. He gathers his belong and made his way off the train. While walking down the street he pull out a map that his grandmother had given him and look at the instruction once again to make sure that he is heading toward the right direction.  
  
As he made his way across a bridge he heard a sniffling noise. When he looks around he saw a cute girl with short blue hair sitting on the edge of the water cannel crying her eye out. No matter how much he had change, he still had a soft spot in his heart when he sees a girl crying. He made his way toward her and sat down next to her.  
  
He gently tough her on the shoulder and ask what was wrong. She didn't response at first but after a while she turns her head and look at him. What Keitaro saw made his heart wrench.  
  
'Who or what could have hurt this kid so bad' he thought. She is clutching onto a sketch book tightly while her tear ran freely down her cheek. The thing that bother him the most were her eye. They had a level of sadness that should not have been on one so young and gentle looking.  
  
She saw concern in his eye and look away while whispering "I'm sorry." Before Keitaro could respond to her light whisper, she had gotten up and ran away.  
  
He is still trying to figure out what she meant when she whisper that, when he notice the sketch book that she was holding on to a moment ago. 'She must have drop this during her quick get way' thought Keitaro.  
  
So he did the only thing he could do in a situation like this and pick up the sketch book. Then he took off after her, he didn't know why but he had to return the book to her. He also felt that she needed someone to talk to. Only Kami-Sama know how many time he wish he had someone to talk to, someone who would just listen to his problem without any judgment.  
  
Even though his muscle where still relax from the technique, it didn't take him long to catch up to her. He had found her on the ground grabbing her ankle.  
  
'She must have trip and twisted her ankle while running up these stairs' thought Keitaro. He stop next to her and bent down to examine the ankle.  
  
She is hesitant to let him touch her ankle, she hasn't looked up and didn't see who it is. When she did look up she saw that it is the same guy from the canal and decided to let him help her.  
  
As Keitaro is examining her ankle he said "Your sprain ankle isn't so bad. By tomorrow your feel better but for now I wouldn't recommend you don't put to much pressure on it."  
  
"By the way my name is Keitaro Urashima and what your name?" he look up and smile at her.  
  
While her face is flushing red from embarrassment she stouter out "Sshhinobu Maebara." She didn't know why but she felt comfortable talking to him and at the same time felt nervous. When he smiles at her she felt her heart race. He help her to her feet and then he lead her to a near by park and sat her down on one of the benches.  
  
"Well Shinobu, there's an ice cream vender near by. I'll get us some ice cream and if you feel like it you can tell me what troubling you." he said as he got up and made his way toward the vender.  
  
He came back with some ice cream cone and handed one to her. After some encouraging on his part she finally open up and told him what is troubling her. 'Poor kid she really had it rough' thought Keitaro as he digest what she is telling him. From what he could gather she is having family trouble. Her parents were getting a divorce and she blames her self for this.  
  
Shinobu couldn't believe that she is sitting in the park with a really handsome guy and eating ice cream. She had even open up and told him about her problem, which she is still wondering why she told him. She thought it was really sweat how he tried to convince how that it wasn't her fault that her parent were breaking up. He had told her that she is still lucky that her parent still love her even though were getting a divorce. She is surprise when he told a little about his life and how his mom had disowned him. He even talk to her about how he is starting a new life and is now going to be a manager at the Hinata Apartments, while he study to get into Tokyo University. 'Is this what it feel like to be on a date' though a smiling Shinobu.  
  
It is now getting late in the afternoon and she had to get home before her mother get worried. She tried to get up but felt pain in her ankle and fell back down to the bench. She had total forgotten that she had sprain her ankle while she was talking to Keitaro.  
  
Keitaro saw that she still had trouble with her ankle and knew what he had to do. So got up, turn his back toward, bent down, and told her to hop on.  
  
Shinobu didn't know what to do, she is really a shy girl that never really had any interaction with the opposite gender. She had gotten a piggy back ride from her dad when she was smaller but this is different though. She didn't know how to react to this. First he helps her by listening to her problem and now he is offering her a piggy back ride.  
  
Keitaro turn his head around and saw her nervousness' and told that she didn't need to be embarrasses. They were friend now and friend help friend in need. After some more encouraging on his part she finally got on his back and started giving direction on where to go.  
  
Shinobu face is still red as a cherry as Keitaro made his way toward her home. Her heart is beating so hard that she thought it would burst right out of chest (after all this is her first contact with a boy). After the initial embarrassment had die down, she began to get sleepy. It is so warm and comfortable riding on Keitaro back that she snuggles closer to him and fell asleep.  
  
'She must have spent all her energy crying' he thought as he made his way toward her home.  
  
To be continued.. 


	3. Keitaro Urashima½ 03

Keitaro Urashima½  
  
By AzureTemplar  
  
A Keitaro ½ crossover  
  
Standard disclaimer: Ranma ½ is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Love Hina is the property of Bandai and who ever else own it's.  
  
Authors Rants:  
  
Ranma Saotome from now will be refer to as Keitaro Urashima  
  
" " = speaking  
  
' ' = Thoughts  
  
Chapter 03  
  
What The Heck?  
  
Both Keitaro and Shinobu walk side by side as they enter her family own restaurant the Hinata Restaurant.  
  
'I'm sure glad I woke up before we got here or it might have been even more embarrassing' thought Shinobu as her cheek turn red and she clutch tightly to her sketch book that Keitaro had return.  
  
Mrs. Maebara heard the chime signal that a customer has enter the restaurant and turn to see her daughter had just walk in with a young man while her cheek were all red 'Well! What do we have here. Hmm...Oh I see my little Shinobu has her first crush..'  
  
Mrs. Maebara has a funny looking smile on her face as she thought of way to tease her daughter.  
  
'Oh No! Mom has that funny smile again. Every time I see that smile she always tease me about something' thought Shinobu. She then tries to push Keitaro back out of the restaurant while saying "Come on Keitaro! I think I forgot.."  
  
"Shinobu where have you been all this time. I was starting to get worried when you didn't come home. If I were to guess I said you went out and got yourself a boyfriend and is planning to elope. Am I right?" said Shinobu mom in a teasing manner.  
  
Shinobu whole body turn red from embarrassment at what her mom is implication and yelled out "Mom!!!"  
  
"Come now Shinobu. You know I'm only teasing. No need to get all fluster" said Mrs. Maebara as she turn to face Keitaro.  
  
Mrs. Maebara is surprise that he didn't get all fluster by her teasing 'Hmm he an interesting one.' She bow to him and said "Welcome to the Hinata Restaurant. My name is Yukino Maebara. If I may ask how is it that you are acquainted with my daughter Shinobu?"  
  
Keitaro return her bow and replied "My name is Keitaro Urashima. I found Shinobu in the park with a sprain ankle and decide to help her get home."  
  
Shinobu is more then relief to hear that Keitaro didn't mention how she was crying by the canal or that he had even her a piggy back ride. Even thinking about the piggy back ride, still made her cheek flush.  
  
This didn't go unnoticed by her momther 'She really has it bad.' Mrs. Maebara bow again to Keitaro "Well then. I want thank you for helping out my daughter." In a stern voice she said "I also insist that you join us for dinner and I won't take no for an answer!"  
  
Keitaro just nodded his head for yes and wonder 'Huh? Did I just get railroad into dinner?' After clearing his thought Keitaro help Shinobu to a near by table. He had insisted that Shinobu take it easy as he went to get the plate to set for dinner and went to help Mrs. Maebara in the kitchen.  
  
Cooking dinner didn't take long with Keitaro helping. Mrs. Maebara is more then please to she that Keitaro knew his way around the kitchen 'He definitely a keeper. I wonder how he feels about Shinobu. It's obvious how my daughter feel but I just can't seem to figure him out.' She then set the last dish on the table and told them to dig.  
  
Mrs. Maebara just had to know more about him so she asks "So Mr. Urashima why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?"  
  
Keitaro sallow his food and answer "Please you don't have to be so formal. Keitaro will do. I'm going to be the new manager at the Hinata Apartment while also trying to get into Tokyo University. I really have no idea what I want to major in yet, for now I'm just trying to get in... Before you even ask why I want to go there, I'll tell you. I want to go there because I remember big brother Seta telling me once, that Tokyo University is the place to be at if you wish to make your dream a reality."  
  
"I see. So what is this dream that you are trying to achieve?" ask a curious Mrs. Maebara.  
  
Keitaro laugh nervously "To be honest I don't know myself but I feel that once I get there I'll know."  
  
"If it's not to much to ask could you take Shinobu as a tenant. I'll pay for share of the rents while she's staying there. I know she'll be fine in your care." said Mrs. Maebara as she winks at her daughter, who covers her face to hide her blushing cheek. Mrs. Maebara smile and clear her throat before continuing "There are a few issue that me and my husband need to work out in private. So what do you say Keitaro?"  
  
"Sure Shinobu could stay there. From what my grandmother told me there currently only four tenant, so there should plenty of room available." answer Keitaro.  
  
Mrs. Maebara turn to face her daughter "Is this ok with you Shinobu?" Mrs. Maebara already knew the answer even before Shinobu nodded her head for yes.  
  
"Good! With that settle I'll bring Shinobu and her belong to the Hinata Apartment tomorrow around noon. Now let finish our meal" said Mrs. Maebara.  
  
After the meal Shinobu decide to turn on the television while her mom and Keitaro clear the table. "Well that wraps up our special report on the capture of the infamous panty thief in Nerima. Now today in sport we ha.." was all the News man said before Shinobu turn off the television.  
  
Keitaro had stop what he is doing once he heard what the News man had said. "What is going on? Why are they doing a new special on Nerima?" ask a curious Keitaro.  
  
"I don't know much about the story but from what I've seen so far in the News. The Tokyo Police had found the hideout of the panty thief. It is some place called the Tendo Dojo and it almost took the whole police department to take him in. I've also heard that one of the city consul member is in league with the panty thief." said Mrs. Maebara as a shiver ran down her spine. She is more then glad that the panty thief has been caught. Just the idea of a grown men running around stealing women panty give her the creep.  
  
'Figure the old letch would be more bold once I left' thought Keitaro as he help Mrs. Maebara finish cleaning the table.  
  
Several minuate later at the front of the Hinata Restaurant Keitaro bow to Mrs. Maebara and thank her for the meal. He was about to leave when Mrs. Maebara stop him and told him to wait.  
  
"Here Keitaro please take this box dinner with you and good luck with the entrance exam." said Mrs. Maebara as she handed him the package.  
  
- Much later over at the Hinata Apartment -  
  
Naru had just return back from her study session and walk into the apartment "I'm home!." She heard that the television is on and head toward the living room.  
  
"Hey Naru. Welcome back" yelled Kitsune from the couch.  
  
"Where Motoko and Su?" ask Naru as she sat next to Kitsune.  
  
Kitsune grab some popcorn and said "I have no idea where Su could be but she should be home by now. As for Motoko, she is still at her Kendo practice session. Oh! If you are wondering if the new manager had arrive yet the answer is no."  
  
After Kitsune finish eating the popcorn she got up and stretch "That was a good episode. Hey Naru I'm going to take a bath. You want to join me?"  
  
"Sure why not." answer Naru as she got up and join Kitsune.  
  
- At the front of the Hinata Apartment -  
  
Keitaro has finally made it to the Hinata Apartment and took a good look at the place. 'Wow! This place is huge. It is a lot bigger then the Tendo Dojo' thought Keitaro as he headed for the front door.  
  
Keitaro knock several time and gotten no respond 'I guess no one home.' He took out the key his grandmother had given him and proceeded to unlock the door. He look around as he made his way into the apartment and place the dinner box on a near by table.  
  
Keitaro saw a pair curtain with some writing on them 'I wonder what it say on those curtain'. He headed toward them and could only read one of them. The other curtain is folded up and he couldn't make out what it said but the one he could read said bath.  
  
'Alright I could definitely use one right about now' thought Keitaro. He was about to walk in when two young girl clad only in their towel walk out. At the same moment he heard another person enter the apartment 'Who the girl in the Kendo garb?'  
  
All three girls just stood there and blink a couple of time before Naru yelled out "Ahh..It's a pervert!!"  
  
At that point Keitaro brain kick started itself and on reflex he said "It's not what it look..I can explain. Really I can explain."  
  
Keitaro nervously took a step back only to loose his balance on someone toy. He rock back and forth before he fell forward and knocking Naru down with him. After coming to his sense Keitaro notice that something soft yell firm is press up against his face. 'Oh God! Please don't let those be what I thing they are' he thought out in a near state of panic. He lift his head from between Naru expose breast and gulps. He look up to face Naru and saw the fire of vengeance burning in her eye as she glare back at him.  
  
"Would it help if I said I am really really sorry about this accident" ask a Keitaro in a pleading voice.  
  
Naru shook her head for no and never stop glaring at him.  
  
"Accident! Yeah right like how unlucky can someone be to get himself in that kind of situation? Huh?" ask a some what none caring Motoko.  
  
"From where he landed I would have to say how lucky can one be" said Kitsune with a grin.  
  
Keitaro knew of only one way to get out of this situation alive. Before anyone could say anymore he got up and quickly ran up the stairs.  
  
Naru blink a couple of time before she realizes what had just happen. She got up and quickly got dress, then chase after the pervert.  
  
"Aren't you going to chase after him too. Ms I have issue with the male gender?" said Kitsune to no one in particular.  
  
Motoko narrow her eyes as she turn toward Kitsune and ask "What issue. You know I don't have any. Why would I be afraid of any men?"  
  
"Right my mistake" nervously replied Kitsune. 'Dam did I say that out loud' thought Kitsune as she try to play if off as nothing.  
  
'If I wasn't so worn out from my practice session I beat that pervert into pulp by now' thought Motoko as she headed toward her room.  
  
Some where in the hall of the Hinata Apartment Keitaro is running as fast as he could while maintaining his disguise.  
  
"Oh come on now! I said I was sorry! Can't we let bygone be bygone!" pleaded Keitaro.  
  
"No!!!" Yelled back Naru who is right behind him.  
  
Su rub her eye as she got out of bed and went to see who is making all the noise. She was almost trample when she open her door to investage the racket. After that Su became fully awake and yelled out "Oh boy! A game of tag. I wanna to play to!!"  
  
Keitaro heard a popping noise and dodge a couple of paint ball that were coming at him fast enough to make indentation on the wall. He turn his head back and to see a well tan young girl with white hair carrying a large paint gun has join in the chase.  
  
'Oh great! Just what I freaking needed! If being chase by an overly violent manic wasn't bad enough. Now I have this weird girl with a big paint gun chasing me too. Why do these things always happen to me!!!' thought Keitaro as he made his way toward the roof.  
  
He made it to the roof deck and saw another roof and decide to roof hop in the hope of loosing his would be persuerer. As he land on the other roof he heard a scream and turn to see that the violent girl had tried to follow him.  
  
When Naru had land she lost her footing and is now tumbling toward the edge of the roof.  
  
Motoko saw all this from her windows and yell out "Naru!!". She then jump out of her windows and rush toward Naru as fast as she could in the hope of saving her friend.  
  
'Oh that just freaking great. Now I have to save her sorry ass' thought Keitaro as he rush toward the violent girl but didn't make it before she fell off the roof.  
  
Keitaro jump off the roof after her and wrap his arm around her. He then rotate their position while in mid air, so that he would take the brunt of the fall.  
  
Naru clutch tightly to him as wrap his arm around her. She buried her head in his chest and refuses to budge. It wasn't long before she felt a slight tremble and wonder when they were going to hit the ground.  
  
Naru heard a cough and look to see that she is already on the ground. Haruka, Motoko, Kitsune, and Su were all standing around her. After a while she notice the position she is in and her face turn red as she quickly got off of him.  
  
"My my Naru I didn't know you were into foreplay" tease Kitsune.  
  
"Hey It's not like that!!!" yelled back a fluster Naru.  
  
"Hey kiddo are you ok?" ask Haruka as she went to check on his condition.  
  
A groan is the only response Keitaro could give at the moment.  
  
Kitsune turn toward Haruka and ask "You know this guy Haruka?"  
  
"Yeah I do. He my Nephew Keitaro Urashima and he is the new manager of the Hinata Apartment. Well part time any way" answer Haruka.  
  
"Part time? Why is this?" ask a curious Kitsune.  
  
Haruka got up from examing Keitaro and said "He also trying to get into Tokyo University..."  
  
"He can't be the manager. This is an all girl apartment!!!" cried out Motoko.  
  
"Actually the Hinata isn't an all girl apartment. It's just that almost all of our tenant were usually female. This is my mom decision to make Keitaro the manager and I will not go against her wishes." Haruka shiver as she remember the last time she disobey her mom.  
  
"I like him! He has a lot of HP. I say we keep him" said a happy Su.  
  
"Well since you approve of him Haruka then it's ok with me" said Kitsune.  
  
"Even though he is a pervert. He did save my life. I guess he can stay" said Naru as she folded her arm over her chest.  
  
Keitaro sat up and touch his head in pain "Man! Does that ever hurt. Stupid violent tomboy!!"  
  
The violent tomboy comment made Naru left eyebrow twitch.  
  
'How the heck did he survive that fall even I wouldn't have walk away unhurt' thought a suspicious Motoko.  
  
"Hey kiddo I see you are finally awake. Do you need to go to the hospital or something?" ask a concern Haruka.  
  
"I'm fine it will take more then that to stop Ra... me" Keitaro turn to the voice that had ask him that.  
  
"Big sister Haruka? Is that you?" ask a confuse Keitaro.  
  
"Yeah. It's been a while kiddo but please just call me Haruka ok. If you are feeling up to it let me introduce you to your tenant" said Haruka as she start giving their name.  
  
'Let see if I got this right the tall one with short blonde hair is Kitsune Konno, the one with the white hair is Su Kaolla, the angry looking one in the kendo garb is Motoko Aoyama, and the violent manic with the long brown hair is Naru Narusegawa' thought Keitaro as he tried to remember their name.  
  
"By the door, I left a box dinner. If you guys are hungry please help yourself to it. As for me, I think I'm going to take a little nap" said Keitaro as he lapse back into unconsciousness.  
  
To be continue..  
  
Authors notes:  
  
Well another chapter done. Oh HP mean hit point for those of you that don't play to much video game. As for Ranma dragon whisker, that problem was taken care of back during season four of the series. Also I don't seem to recall ever saying that Ranma gave up martial art. 


	4. Keitaro Urashima½ 04

Keitaro Urashima½ By AzureTemplar  
  
A Ranma ½ crossover  
  
Standard disclaimer: Ranma ½ is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Love Hina is the property of Bandai and who ever else own it's.  
  
Authors Rants:  
  
Ranma Saotome from now will be refer to as Keitaro Urashima " " = speaking ' ' = Thoughts  
  
Chapter 04  
  
Bad Dream  
  
----=( Dreamscape/Dreamland )=-----  
  
'Huh...Where the heck am I?' thought Keitaro as he stumble his way around the darkness.  
  
All he could see is a void of darkness in very direction he looks.  
  
'What going on here? The last thing I remember is landing on the ground hard after falling from the roof top of the Hinata Apartment in an attempt to save that stupid tomboy life' he thought as he still is trying to figure out just where he is.  
  
'I think I'm dreaming. This feel like the time when our dream were link with Happosai that one summer' he tried to reason out.  
  
"Hello is anyone ou..." was he got out before he started to see the blackness fading away.  
  
As the darkness fade he could see that he is back at the apartment that his grandma had rented.  
  
He quickly turn around when he heard a loud crack as a piece of wood broke and see himself sitting at a dinning table with many lump on top of his head.  
  
'Hey I remember this. Didn't this happen three months ago before I came to the Hinata Apartment? Why I am dreaming about this now' he wonder as he continue to watch.  
  
-= Scene Within The Dream =-  
  
"Very good Ranma. That is the way normal people eat their meal. I know that being a Martial Artiest you burn off a lot of calories but that doesn't excuse you from not having some table manner. Now that you learn to eat at a slower pace, I'll begin training you in the art of fine dining and then we'll work on some of your social skill. Now Ranm..." said his Grandmother before she is interrupted.  
  
"Ahh...Do I have to Grandma? What different does it make how I eat the food? It's going to go in my stomach either way, right?" ask Ranma.  
  
His Grandmother sighs and throw the broken ruler in the trash bin.  
  
"I'll give you three reasons Ranma. One, I will not have any grandson of mine's nothing know any proper manner or edict needed to socialize with others. Two, people that are looking for you will be looking for a crude and ill manner Martial Artist. This will throw them off your trail and you'll get into less fight. Three, your father Genma is lacking in all of these traits. So unless you want to be like your father you will make an effort to change." lecture out his Grandmother.  
  
Ranma sigh and said "You're right Grandma but do you really need to hit me in the head with the ruler?"  
  
"Let me ask you this. Will you remember if I just tell you about it?" ask his Grandmother.  
  
"...No, I guess not." said Ranma as he touches the lump on his head.  
  
"Then there your answer. Now finish your meal while I go and get some more ruler." said his Grandmother with a smile.  
  
That sent a shiver down Ranma spine as he thought 'Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all.'  
  
"Ah Grandma if you're here then who running the Hinata Apartment?" ask a curious Ranma.  
  
"Your Aunt Haruka is taking care of the place while I'm away." answer his Grandmother.  
  
"Don't even think that I wouldn't know that you started wolfing down your food while I'm gone!" said his Grandmother sternly as she walk out of the room to get more ruler.  
  
-= End of Dream Scene =-  
  
'Man! Grandma was sure a tough teacher' he thought as he tough his head to make sure there wasn't any lump.  
  
He blinks a couple of time as the blackness started to return again.  
  
'Dam not this again!' He gripe.  
  
Then the blackness started to fade and another part of life is reveal. This went on for several more time. Showing him the Neko Ken training, to arriving at Jusenkyo, the Amazon village of Joketsu, the Tendo Dojo, the fight with Herb, the fight with Saffron, the failed wedding attempt, and to his arrival at the Hinata Apartment.  
  
'I guess thing could have turn out differently if I had half the stuff Grandma taught me back then. I guess she is right there are better way to solve a problem then fighting with one fist.' he thought as the darkness return.  
  
'After watching that from outside, I think I handle the situation with the tenant of the Hinata Apartment pretty well....Ah..Ok maybe not but it could have been worst if I just stood there and took the beating. I guess Grandma is right about not letting to step all over you even if they are a girl.' he contemplated.  
  
'This is sure one weird dream but then again this is my life. Weirdness just seem to follow me everywhere. Well that most of my life I guess I'll be waking up any moment now' he thought as he waited for something to happen.  
  
Again the darkness faded and showing him something he had forgotten about.  
  
'What th...Hey It's me when I was five. I remember this now. It's the time that I came to visit Grandma at the Hinata Apartment' He thought.  
  
-= Scene Within The Dream =-  
  
We now see a Chibi Ranma playing in the sand box happily.  
  
A little girl about his age with short brown hair, wearing a red dress, and carrying a yellow plush bear doll walk up to Chibi Ranma.  
  
"Can I play too?" she as nicely.  
  
"Ah..Ok" said Chibi Ranma as he handed her a plastic bucket and they start to fill it up with sand.  
  
Chibi Ranma and the girl hum happily as they started making a sand castle.  
  
Without any warning a Chibi Akane came out of nowhere and mallet Chibi Ranma into the sand while yelling "You're a naughty boy.."  
  
Chibi Akane put her mallet away and we now see Chibi Ranma sitting there in a daze.  
  
Then a Chibi Naru walk up to the sand box and crack her knuckle.  
  
Chibi Akane turn to Chibi Naru and they both nodded.  
  
They rush toward Chibi Ranma and started beating the crap out of him, all the while yelling "pervert..pervert.."  
  
The little girl with the plush bear doll just sat there crying.  
  
-= End of Dream Scene =-  
  
"What the heck" he said out loud.  
  
'Wait a minute this can't be right. This is not how it happen. I know for sure that Akane wasn't there. That it! I'm putting a stop to this.' he thought as he made his way toward them.  
  
As he took his first step forward the scene all of a sudden lit up brightly temporally blinding him.  
  
----=( End of Dreamscape/Dreamland )=-----  
  
Keitaro open his eye as he felt the morning sun hit his face.  
  
'Dam that one disturbing dream. I guess I was knock out for the whole night.' he thought as he got up and yawn.  
  
He look around the strange room and notice his glasses is lying on top of a letter on a near by table. He then got up and went to get the letter.  
  
'Hey kiddo, I hope you are feeling better now. That fall must have taken a lot out of you. From what I heard from mom about your old life, I thought nothing short of a falling building would stop you. Anyway after you pass out I brought you to your new room and your school bag is in the closet. I heard what happen from the other tenants. If I was in Naru place, nephew or not you wouldn't have gotten off so lightly. If you need any help I'll be at the Hinata Tea House. Haruka.' After he finishes reading the letter he put it away.  
  
Keitaro then pull out a white Gi from subspace and got change.  
  
He open the window to his room and flip himself up to the roof where he could have some room to do his Kata.  
  
'Man I'm sure glad I found a way to lock that muscle relaxing technique in place or I would've to do some explaining' he thought as he got into a stance.  
  
He then unlock the muscle relaxing technique and could feel his muscle expand.  
  
Next he proceeded to purge his Ki of all the poison and the air around him start to shimmer as his Ki level started to rise.  
  
'Wow! I can't believe that actually work. Who would ever thought to poison their own Ki to help increase one Ki reservoir' he thought excitedly.  
  
- Over in Motoko room -  
  
Motoko begin to toss and turn in her bed.  
  
She slowly open her eye and tries to clear the fog of sleepiness.  
  
'What going on here?' thought Motoko as she felt a buzzing in the air.  
  
"What the...This can't be right!" said Motoko out loud and quickly out of bed.  
  
She quickly got dress and grab her sword then rush out of her room.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Authors notes:  
  
Hahaha sorry about that! I guess I also got confuse my self when I wrote chapter 3. I'll try to keep the name strait. Yeah I know this is a short chapter but I'm spending must of my free time writing new chapter for my Escatach½ story. I also don't remember saying that after Ranma left the Tendo Dojo that he headed for the Hinata apartment. I guess I should have made it more clear that few months had pass in between the two events. 


End file.
